The present invention generally relates to emergency braking devices for stopping vehicles which are no longer under the control of a user. More specifically, the present invention relates to emergency braking devices for use on recreational vehicles such as ATVs and snowmobiles that need to be stopped due to accidental dismounting of the user.
It is a principal problem with a number of vehicles, particularly recreational vehicles such as ATVs and snowmobiles, that in an emergency situation the brake is not automatically applied, or must be applied by manual pressure. These recreational vehicles have an inherent design characteristic that lacks seatbelts or other restraining devices which would prevent separation of the user from the vehicle in the event that the user loses control of the vehicle. The engine is almost invariably permitted to continue an operation after accidental dismounting of the user. With ATVs and snowmobiles, the problem is further compounded by the typical handle bar throttle control, and the straddle, perch-like saddle on which the user may be more captive than in control. Thus, the user may be thrown or not in control and the vehicle may continue to move under power for lack of application of the brakes. This is especially so if the throttle cable is damaged or becomes stuck, and the engine remains in a high operating speed through the emergency.
There are many devices on the market to aid in stopping a vehicle when the user is accidentally dismounted from the vehicle. These devices are usually associated with the braking or engine systems of the vehicle. The usual device associated with engine systems is a engine kill switch. This type of device can complicate the engine system of a vehicle and cause engine system malfunctions due to its integration into the engine system. Also, the engine kill switch does not quickly reduce the motion of the vehicle. Devices associated with brake systems are usually integrated with the brake cable or brake lever. These devices aid in quickly stopping the vehicle and can be used alone or in conjunction with an engine kill switch. Most of these devices either involve a series of parts combined in a complicated manner or use a spring system which lacks strength to confidently activate the braking system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an emergency braking device which is not complicated, yet provides enough strength to stop the vehicle.
An emergency brake device for a vehicle with a lever activated braking system which includes a lever, impact point part, plunger, plunger housing, plunger retaining system, plunger release system and a tether cable. The lever activates the braking system and includes a rotational point. The lever has a hand activation section on one side of the rotational point and a body section on other of the rotational point. The impact point part is near the body section. The plunger housing houses the plunger and is attached to the body section. The plunger retaining system holds the plunger in the plunger housing. The plunger release system releases the plunger. The tether cable is attached to the plunger release system.